Naruto-Castle-Rizzoli & Isles -CHALLENGE-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: Naruto replaces Castle and joins Kate Beckett and her new partner from Boston, Jane Rizzoli in their quest to catch murderers and give families closure. Also MANY elements of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 & 3.


_**I OWN JACK SHIT, NOTHING, NOT A FUCKING THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING.**_

 _ **Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge.**_

 _ **ANY AND ALL GUEST REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED WITHOUT BEING READ!**_

 _ **I CAN'T WRITE DIALOG SO FUCK OFF!**_

 _ **I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS.**_

* * *

Naruto/Castle/Rizzoli & Isles/BO3

Naruto/Kate/Jane

Jane moved from Boston after The Surgeon case and ended up being partnered with Kate.

Maura replaces Lanie as the team's main M.E.

Naruto wears a black trilby tilted slightly over his left eye, a black leather jacket that reaches his knees with two burnt-orange, one-inch-wide horizontal stripes an inch apart on the upper arms just above the elbow, a red Uzumaki swirl on the back and burnt orange inner-lining. Under that he wears a dark orange button-up shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned, black jeans and black and orange-colored-steel toed combat boots and his Wedding Ring.

Alexis has her mother's Ring on a necklace.

Mostly Castle/Shawn Spencer like Naruto.

When he needs to, he reverts to his 'Military Persona' who acts like Nick Fury.

Tech expert Naruto.

* * *

Like Castle, Naruto is an Author.

His main character's name is Kinzie Spencer, whose biological-father, Vladimir Makarov, is a major terrorist responsible for thousands of deaths, including her mother, Martha Castle, **(Who ran away, met a man named Elliot Spencer whom she later married)** , and joined a Counter Terrorist Unit to track him down and stop him.

Basically, it's the _**Cod: Modern Warfare**_ trilogy meets _**24**_.

The plot is the similar to _**24**_ while the final four books plot is the plot for the _**Modern**_ _**Warfare**_ trilogy.

The book series ends with Kinzie killing Makarov just like Price does at the end of _**Modern Warfare 3**_.

She had been in a relationship with McTavish.

The Murder/Mystery book series' Main Character he based on Beckett is named River Shepard.

These books' plots are the plots for John Sanford's _**Prey**_ novels.

Kinzie occasionally appears in the books as an old friend of River's who helps her out in her cases.

* * *

Naruto was a Black Ops Specialist in the military.

He was the CO of America's most Elite Black Ops Team "N7" comprised of Natasha Romanoff, Benjamin 'Hawkeye' Pearce, John Taylor, Sara Hall, Sebastian Diaz and Peter Maretti.

His team performed:

-Assassinations.

-Sabotage.

-Rescue/Extractions.

-Interrogation **(Torture)**.

-Espionage.

Naruto has gained an unmatched Spy Network throughout his career.

-Assaults that are considered impossible and/or suicidal.

-Anti-Terrorism.

Their Security Clearance is ABOVE Top-Secret, NOTHING is Classified to them.

Despite having retired after Natasha's death, Naruto's Security Clearance stays the same and he keeps his Spy Network.

This aids them tremendously during some of their cases.

Instead of the Winslow Accord emblem on their armor, it's the N7 emblem from _**Mass Effect**_.

Naruto is a master at all forms of martial arts and weaponry.

Naruto's mother died from leukemia six years after Alexis was born.

Minato's fate is up to the author but he never shows up in the story except as being mentioned.

Alexis' mother was murdered and her case is unsolved.

Her mother was Natasha Romanoff.

She was killed because she found out about LokSat.

She was killed after giving birth to Alexis in an explosion that almost killed Naruto and a baby Alexis as well.

LokSat was behind it.

LokSat is Naruto's old mentor.

Because of this, Naruto is EXTREMELY protective of Alexis and has taught her every form of Martial Arts and how to use various weapons and various objects as weapons.

After Natasha's death, Naruto never had another relationship with anyone.

The cases worked by the team are from both _**Castle**_ and _**Rizzoli & Isles**_.

This includes the case that leads to 'BPD' HQ getting 'invaded' at the end of _**Rizzoli & Isles**_ Season 1 only it's the 12th Precinct.

Naruto is shot in Frankie's place.

When asked why he was wearing a (Bullet Proof) vest, he states that it's an old habit and he feels naked without one.

Alexis, Jane and Kate get along instantly.

Naruto gets shot at Montgomery's funeral instead of Kate.

The bullet pierces his vest.

When Alexis is kidnapped, it's to get to Naruto.

When Naruto disappeared on his and Kate's wedding day, he was kidnapped and tortured by an old enemy **(Raul Menendez)** he and his team had thought they killed for a year and was found and rescued by his old team **(Plus replacements; Jacob Hendricks and Rachel Kane)** now under Taylor's command.

He was being tortured for information on LokSat.

The compound they find him in is the one from the first campaign mission in _**BO3**_.

They take him to a secret Medical/Science base where Taylor pulls some strings to allow Kate, Jane and Alexis to stay with a medically induced comatose Naruto.

During his year missing, Jane revealed to Kate that she had also fallen for Naruto and they eventually agree to share him.

Naruto's right arm was wounded beyond use so they replace it with a cybernetic arm **(** _ **BO3**_ **)**.

It was skinned, charred and all joints dislocated, _all_ the bones were shattered and never mended and two fingers had been cut off.

When asked why the prosthetics weren't commercially available by Kate, Taylor tells her that they only have two guys who can properly make them and attach them so they work as if the limb was never removed as well as that it's EXTREMELY expensive to make and is still technically experimental.

The arm has a hidden blade Naruto secretly added himself that extends from in between his two middle knuckles and looks like Wolverine's **(Wolverine's middle claw)** and can shoot repulsor blasts out of the palm **(like Iron Man)**.

He also had gashes all over his back, severe electrical burns on his chest, several of his teeth had been pulled, his face had been beaten and had carefully placed stab wounds in his stomach.

Naruto is forced to have an ARC Reactor installed on/in his chest **(Like Tony)** due to injuries received in the kidnapping.

When Naruto is transported to the alternate reality, he died on the operating table after getting rescued by his old team and the NYPD is now at full blown war with a terrorist organization, Akatsuki **(Similar to** _ **The Dark Knight Rises**_ **)**.

When 3XK takes Kate, Naruto eventually kills him by snapping his neck.

3XK was working with Hoyt, who kidnaps Jane, and Naruto killed him as well.

When Naruto and Kate **(And Jane)** are shot at home after the LokSat assault Naruto is shot in the left eye and lung **(Just barely missing his heart)** as well as his kidney.

Naruto's eye is replaced with a cybernetic eye.

The eye looks like the Illusive Man's eyes in _**Mass Effect 2**_ and _**Mass Effect 3**_.

* * *

Naruto refers being grumpy/angry as being salty.

Lines that must be used by Naruto are:

 **1.** "Oh fuck me… {Something gets worse.} … Oh fuck me sideways!" **(Used multiple times)**.

 **2.** "Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!" **(Whenever he's about to do something suicidal)**.

 **3.** "Idjit." **(Instead of "Idiot" which he only says when he's dead serious)**.

 **4.** {Someone has said 'this is the last straw'.} {With a straight face to Kate and Jane.} "Remind me to order more straws."

 **5.** "-and don't call me Shirley." **(Whenever someone questions him using the word 'surely')**.

 **6.** "Somewhere out there is a tree producing Oxygen so you can breathe… I think you owe it an apology."

 **7.** {Kate has accused Naruto of something he did.} "Those are slanderous accusations of a slanderous nature!"

 **8.** "Do you think it's true that when the Pillsbury Doughboy bends over you see doughnuts?"

 **9.** {Naruto is on the phone with Alexis.} _**[Alexis]**_ "Where are you?" _**[Naruto]**_ "On the phone. Where are you?"

 **10.** _ **[Naruto]**_ "Hello. My name is {Insert funny name here} and this is my friend, Johnathan Jacob 'Jingly' Schmidt." _**[Someone]**_ "Are you saying that his name is, John Jacob, Jingleheimer Schmidt?" _**[Naruto]**_ "That is correct. We used to share the name, but I changed mine on account of all the people shouting… when I went out."

 **11.** "Hi I'm Domo Arigato. This is Mr. Roboto."

 **12.** {Everyone is waiting in suspense.} "Cue dramatic music."

 **13.** {Naruto has said something wrong and realizes it after being told.} "I reject your reality and substitute my own!"

 **14.** "They say dreams are memories of past lives, so what does that make nightmares?"

 **15.** "Soldiers don't die. They go to Hell and regroup."

 **16.** "If toads could fly… … … Well we'd still be in this mess, but wouldn't it be neat?"

 **17.** "Friendship is like peeing on yourself. Everyone can see it, but only you get that warm feeling it brings."

 **18.** "Time to make the chimi-fuckin-changas."

 **19.** {Naruto has cursed out Mr. Flynn after his second experiment during his second capture.} _**[Mason]**_ "Language Naruto." _**[Naruto]**_ "Suck a cock!"

 **20.** {After waking up after being knocked out from a powerful blow to the head.} _**[Maura]**_ "What part of your head hurts more?" _**[Naruto]**_ "The part above my shoulders."

 **21.** "For as long as I can remember, I've had memories."

 **22.** "I could kill you with a napkin."

 **23.** "As I lay there gazing up at the billions of stars above my head in complete awe of creations beauty and vastness the most pressing question on my mind about the meaning of it all was, 'Where the fuck's my roof?'"

 **24.** {When someone asks 'Who are You?'} "I'm fine thanks. Who are you?"

 **25.** "Don't look at me with that tone of voice!"

 **26.** "Silence is golden. Duck-tape is sliver."

 **27\. [Naruto]** "If someone with multiple personalities threatens to kill themselves, is it considered a hostage situation?" _**[Jane]**_ "Yes. And if they kill themselves they're a Serial Killer."

 **28.** "When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then sit back and let the world wonder, 'How the fuck did he do that?'"

 **29.** "I'm not a humanitarian… I'm a hell-raiser."

 **30.** {Maura has said 'Oh Heck.'} "Heck is the place for people who don't believe in Gosh."

 **31\. [Esposito]** "Did you just fall?" _**[Naruto]**_ "Nope. I attacked the floor." _**[Ryan]**_ "Backwards?" _**[Naruto]**_ "I'm fucking talented!"

 **32.** {In place of 'Whatever floats your boat'.} "Whatever floats your goat."

 **33.** {When he's about to do something recklessly dangerous.} {In a JFK voice.} "Nothing bad ever happens to the Kennedys!"

 **34.** {Whenever he's about to do something dangerous in the eyes of a normal person (Excluding the ones for quotes '2' and '33'.} "Maximum effort."

 **35.** {At the airport.} _**[Announcer]**_ "Get on the plane. Get on the plane." _**[Naruto]**_ "Fuck you. I'm getting _IN_ the plane. Let Evel Knievel get _ON_ the plane. I'll be in here with you folks in uniform. There seems to be less wind in here."

 **36.** {After Naruto does something that was completely reckless yet worked and Kate, Jane, Ryan or Esposito called him crazy} _**[Naruto]**_ "I prefer the term, 'Puckish Rogue'."

 **37\. [Jane]** "Naruto, what did you do?" _**[Naruto]**_ "Nothing." {Kate and Jane give him unbelieving looks.} _**[Naruto]**_ {Salutes with left two fingers.} "Scout's honor." _**[Kate]**_ "Wrong hand."

 **38.** {While waiting for something.} "La cucaracha, la cucaracha… … Something, something, bla bla bla."

 **39.** {To Kate} "If I asked you to marry me right now, what would you say? Yes? No? It doesn't really matter what you would say because I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just handing you a ring and you're deciding if you want to keep it."

 **40.** "I once thought I was schizophrenic for about thirty seconds, then I pulled my headphones out."

 **41.** {Playing Five Finger Roulette} "Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop, chop, chop, if I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off, and if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out, but all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about, oh, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, I'm picking up the speed, and if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."

 **42.** {In place of 'Pancake"} "Puncake"

 **43.** {After Alexis brings Paige home drunk after she drank beer (Not spiked punch)} _**[Naruto]**_ "Was there a lesson in all this? Hmm? What did we learn about beer?" _**[Paige]**_ "FOAMY!" _ **[Naruto]**_ "Good! Just as long as that's clear."

 **44.** {After an animal gets loose.} "His destructive programing is taking effect! He will be irresistibly draw to large cities where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs and steal everyone's left shoe!"

* * *

Story continues after Canon.

If you can make it work, Naruto somehow gets infected by **C.O.R.V.U.S** and Kate and Jane work with Taylor and his team to get him free of it.

This arc will be somewhat similar to **_BO3_** 's Campaign minus it being a "Death Dream", others getting infected or Naruto exposing CIA secrets **(He's just searching for the Frozen Forest and killing/torturing people to find it and causing massive amounts of chaos and destruction in the process)** and ends at the point of the Campaign where Taylor **(Naruto)** rips his DNI out.

* * *

 **FOR THOSE WHO THINK THIS IS TOO LONG/DETAILED, YES, ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY! BUT I CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT AND I LIKE WHAT I HAVE AND WANT TO SEE THIS DONE.**

* * *

 ** _PM me if you want to write this for me and I will gladly Beta if you want._**


End file.
